Pillows
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: Frights and fights, feathers and fun, fraternisation, fumbling around, and falling asleep. HBDrill fluff. Very long oneshot. Written for Fairly Odd New Yorker.


Hallows Day.

Or the first of November if you are boring.

When the younger Trick or treaters wake up still half dressed in their costumes with chocolate about their faces, while the the older ones are just getting to bed still dressed in their costumes and will wake up with more than stomach achey from something other then too many sweets. Eggs and toilet paper are cleared away and no longer useful pumpkins are put rot in the compost bin. Shops up and down the country would be quickly reducing and replacing spooky looking Halloween plastic tat and sweets with jolly looking Christmas tat and sweets while making plans to flog as many fireworks as they can in five working days.

Or at least they will, at a more suitable hour. And besides the interest of this story takes place far from the hustle and bustle of any town or shopping centre, in a real faraway haunted castle with real witches with real magic and ghosts, where sugar fuelled excitement and mischief do feature a lot but where traditions are more prominent then pretend spookiness. Well, Halloween night is not much about scares and fake blood when you are a witch or live with witches.

And although anything can happen on Halloween, this year it thankfully didn't. Or at least nothing bad at any rate.

The only difference really was this time the yearly celebrations had ended even later then usual; There had been a few more distinguished guests attending and to save argument not one or two but three lots of entertainment , making it one of the biggest jam packed events in Cackles Academy history. It did however go on for a long while to the extent the first years had to be taken back to school in dribs and drabs as they were deemed to little to be out so late even on Halloween (Some pupils even had to be put to bed in a more magical manner of speaking for fear they might fall asleep mid flight.) and the headmistress declared they could leave the clearing up till daytime, Leaving lots of tidying up to do, both in the woods and around the castle. They hadn't even started picking up pumpkins or their lanterns yet. and the girls wouldn't rise until the rising bell at twelve noon precisely lessons would resume after a late brunch.

But now it's barely even twenty five past six and all is calm and serene, with staff and students alike where enjoying their well deserved lie in dreaming and broomsticks that morphed into beds while dreams of sugar mice dance in their heads. Or at least, they had been...

Suddenly, on third floor hissing with static, a slightly contraband device squawked into life and the sound the Radio Twoandahalf mixed with like-the-witching-hour-but-with-adverts Magic FM came over the airwaves, the clashing stations bullying the owner of the windup radio and torch awake. It might have woken the rest of the castles occupants up too if the teaching staff's quarters weren't sound proofed.

Miss Drill cursed as best a non-witch could as she turned over and blindly fumbled for the bright yellow device. Her first few attempts only sent the tuning settings and volume to an even louder buzz but finally she suffocated the alarming alarm with both a fist and the snooze button, and the gym mistress flopped forward on to a pillow.  
Pale Sunlight of an autumn dawn filtered in through the shutters along the chilly air and even with it streaming in her face and cold nipping at her dangling arm, Imogen's eyelids drooped. She might have fallen straight back into the land of nod if someone hadn't muttered in her ear, "darling, why didn't you turn that thing off last night?"

"what th-!?" Imogen squeaked, jumped, bolting upright and nearly Fell out of the single bed all at the same time in shock, although scrambling to sit up proved little difficult with an arm draped over her waist beneath their blankets. "HB, don't sneak up me like that!"

"Good morning to you too." Miss Hardbroom said- well, muffled into the other pillow. Imogen blinked and rubbed sleep from her eyes. And mascara. But she wasn't seeing or hearing things. The witch was there alright lieing between her and the wall. even if All that could really be seen of her was one arm and the mass Unruly waves of ruffled hair that had escaped her plait.

Imogen also expected to see her clothes scattered about the floor where she'd left them, but judging by the jumper sleeve hanging out the wash basket someone had tidied up for her; quite possibly by magic but it was the thought that counted. Constance's own things were neatly folded and draped over the room's one chair, her pointy hat neatly sat on top.

"more like trick or treat." the gym mistress mumbled, sliding her hands back under the warmth of the sheets.

Considering how tangled and cuddled together they must have been to share the mattress for sleep Imogen couldn't work out how she hadn't realised Constance was there when the alarm went off.

"Treat." Constance answered with sleepy sarcasm. Imogen settled back down in bed, propped up on one elbow leaned over to see her lovers face. it was hidden beneath a curtain of her thick hair before Imogen brushed it back. The witch didn't mind the touch at first but grumbled as Imogen ran her fingers over it again and after a few more strokes Constance batted the hand away. " and I choose sleep."

"you're still here." Imogen stated ignoring the remark. " in my bed?"

"Well observed." The witches face Wrinkled slightly into a frown and Constance cracked an eye to peer at her, "is there something wrong?"

"no." Imogen answered watching the witch curiously, despite not being quite awake herself.

"good."  
Constance closed her eyes again and relaxed. but frowned again, her face more pinched, as Imogen continued, "I'm just surprised that's all. You stayed the night."

"you fell asleep first. please my dear," Constance argued, her voice thick with sleep. She pawed the material covering Imogen's waist in an attempt to pull her closer under the covers. "I know I'm normally up an hour earlier than this. Don't point out he obvious."

"Oh I couldn't possibly. You don't normally even stay after sex." Imogen said bluntly with a yawn.

" and don't point that out either!" Hardbroom said sourly. Or it would have been if it hadn't been so drowsy said.

"Morganna will be wondering where you are, poor pussycat." Imogen sniggered, "you've normally gone before I get up."

"Oh for- I leave you a note!...Sometimes. I'm too tired argue. "

"I'm just saying Constance you don't normally stay." Drill carried on.

"normally? I don't normally stay up till almost four o'clock looking after the girls. I don't Normally do such activity's with no wide-awake potion!" The witch snapped, turning her head face into the pillow. "Later. we'll argue later."

"Or if we're in your room, send me packing back here as soon as we're done." Imogen persisted with a lot of emphasis on certain words and constance got what Imogen was getting at. Constance Opened her eyes again and slowly Rolled from the pillows onto her back so she was more sat up in bed well, Propped up on her elbows and looking either very annoyed or very upset. It was hard to tell when she looked very sleepy as well.

"Are you kicking me out?" Constance asked Blearily and Rubbed her face tiredly. There were faint dark circles under her eyes that Imogen was sure wouldn't be make up and her movements seemed sluggish.

"depends…" Imogen said with a raised eyebrow toying with the hem of Purple silk shirt. her chilly hands made the witch jolt with a quite adorable indignant squeak. "why shouldn't I? Maybe I like having my bed to myself."

"But- Imogen. Darling- " Constance groaned. Grasping at straws she started tracing circles on Imogen's arm "What if you let me go back to sleep maybe another hour? I'll make it up to you later, you know I would someway or another. Just this once? Pretty please my pretty?"

"you can't get around me that easily" Imogen lied, Pulling away again and gestured to the door. "one rule for one and one for another isn't very sporting is it? Go on."

"oh must you?" the witch said well practically whined and Imogen Fought to keep up her impassive pretence. The poor witch Looked positivity shattered.

Imogen had always assumed Constance was also morning person. Even though the older woman was quite the night owl when it came to her work, The witch was always up long before breakfast, prepped and ready. And yet here she was acting like a honey bear with a sore head. Mind, Imogen herself could testify how getting out of bed was always the hardest part of waking up, especially on cold days. Once she was up awake but it was always tempting to sleep another minute, another five ten or half hour, especially when it was really cozy under the blankets. And with only a few hours sleep and no wide awake potions, No wonder Constance wanted to stay for a change, or was willing to beg.

"Fine," She glowered at the ceiling as if looking for something in the heavens to blame, before giving up. "fine," Constance said again and started to push herself up out of Imogen's bed. "I'm up. I'm going. I'll see you later I suppose-"

"hot-stuff? I changed my mind, You can stay." Imogen Interrupted catching the witch before she could vanish or swing her legs over the side of the bed. Constance blinked assuming the the gym mistress was joking. She wasn't Much to Constance's relief. For someone so strait backed and full of poise Constance Practically flopped back on to the pillows, curling up with a "thank you" next to Imogen with even one of her little pleased smiles on her face.

"back up, you can stay" Imogen repeated nudging her shoulder. "But on two conditions..."

Hardbroom was not one for bartering and compromise. But Imogen's request seemed fair and reasonable enough for constance to budge over to give the little blonde more room, open her tired eyes and ask, (abet With a sigh) , "What conditions?"

Imogen grinned. If the witch had expected something trivial like covering lunch duty, she was wrong. Instead the non-witch sweetly cupped a cheek and planted a belated good morning kiss on Constance's lips, much to the deputy-headmistress's surprise But when the witch Returned it, Imogen was on the move again. Quick as lighting ( the fast sort not,Mrs Tapioca's lazy cat) she Pulled the sheets and blankets over them both, even tucking Constance into avoid the cool stone wall then Turned back on her and Pulled the witches arm over her so Imogen was the little spoon for a change. Constance lay there as directed, stiff and Confused, her Lips still puckered up. perhaps lack of sleep was muddling her brain.

"is this, one of the conditions?" she asked slowly.

"yep." Imogen answered popping the P in a way that normally irked the stricter teacher, but Constance relaxed and drew the smaller woman closer.

"it's a nice condition. So, you're aren't kicking me out?"

"No," Imogen wriggled back till her firm bottom was firmly in the witches lap and she could feel the rise and fall of Constance's chest and the softness of her breasts press lightly against her back with each breath. "not yet at any rate."

"good. I am pleased." Miss Hardbroom purred dropping a kiss in Imogen's blonde hair. "what's your second,my dear?"

"I'll figure something out later," Imogen shrugged. they lay there in their snuggle for a few minutes ; trying to snooze, Listening to the noise of the woods and getting used to each others presence Before Imogen asked "I don't remember getting into my nightie. I remember you coming in. I thought WE were going to, you know-? spend the night together...?"

Constance replied in a mutter, "well we actually did OW!" Imogen had elbowed her. And woken her back up again. She felt the witches glare like a heat ray at the back of her head before it was shut off again. "that was rude. As I was saying-!"

"How come we ended up dressed rather then having our own halloween celebrations?" Imogen reminded, lifting her head slightly as Constance adjusted her other arm under the pillow.

"we planned it yes but then I had to sort a cleaning rota with Miss Cackle, you were helping Miss Bat put the bands instruments away, and lights out took longer than ness –nessa-" Constance started, stopped and yawned, very daintily before finishing lamely. "the girls took too long ."

"that doesn't explain Pyjamas."

"it was late When I came were already in bed and we ended up just cosied up together rather then canoodling." Constance sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot this morning but Imogen decided she liked the way the warm breath tickled against her shoulders. " but you fell asleep half dressed so a bit of magic? I didn't want you getting cold or waking up with the impression of your elasticated crop-top on you skin again. "

Imogen was grateful, but still puzzled. "why did you stay this time though? Why none of the other times?"

"I hadn't had it planned! I was content where I was at the time... I guess I must have drifted off too." the witch seemed to Drifting off again even as she said those words. She removed her hand from Imogen's waist to cover another yawn but returned it straight away, even interlacing their fingers as if to put a end to discussion. "Goodnight my dear."

"yes. It was a goodnight." Imogen smiled, her eyes heavy and ignoring the growl of frustration from behind her. " and technically it's good morning."

"Can't talking wait?" Constance asked, again in pitch that more whiney then the dangerous tone she was trying to use.

"Nope." Imogen replied throwing a a quick smirk over her shoulder. " because your Cauldronites and their spells displays were brilliant."

Constance sighed and, humouring her, pressed a kiss on tanned skin though her eyes stayed closed. "So were your drama tropes. I'm sorry I ever doubted that having Enid Maud and Mildred quoting Shakespeare would be a good idea."

Imogen beamed the compliment. And snuggled into her pillow. "No disasters. No runaways.-"

"it could have done without Davina And The Skull-crushers."

"at least she enjoyed herself. No one was that deafened by Punky night. And No Agatha. No frogs, snails or bad " Imogen smiled giving constance hand a squeeze, "Best of all flying there and back with you. Without it looking suspicious."

at that last one, Against her shoulder blades, Constance's cranky scowl softened. "you've missed one." she whispered.

"oh? What? The food? The time limit of speeches?"

"silly drilly." Constance tutted. " I meant, having you all to myself. "

Imogen blinked. "oh? when? I barely got to say two words to you all night."

"When every one was waiting for Rowen-Webb's fireworks?" Constance grumbled. " oh come along. I know it was Only for a quick minute if that but it was nice enough wasn't it?"

But Imogen frowned and turned to face her, nearly bumping noses. "What are you on about? I was by the bonfire helping the girls with their costumes by then."

"Pardon?" Constance blinked. "but- in In the dark? by the trees?" Imogen stared at her. "what?"  
"the only person by the trees at that time " Imogen said slowly ".. was the chief wizard?"

"WHAT?!" Constance suddenly sat up, wide awake and panic stricken, almost crashing into the wall as she scuttled up. "No No It can't have been!"  
"well his robes do look like a dress," Imogen cringed. Constance made a noise that was quite impossible to both describe and reproduce, worrying her plait in anxiety – a habit she normally told Mildred Hubble off for. "I suppose in the dark it was an easy mistake to make."

"It isn't!" Constance said, horrified at the very thought of it.

"Or It might have been Mr Hallow actually?" Imogen suggested "I suppose he and I are sort of the same hight."

"I'm not sure what's worse." Constance said faintly.  
"Heliboring. At least Hallow looks sort of dishy when he isn't talking." but her opinion fell on deaf ears. Given flowers and a river to drown herself in, Constance would have made a good Opeila, complete with muttering.

"No no this can't be happing. I could have sworn-"

"tough, it is. think about it Constance, who were you with?"

"I don't want to think about it and I thought it was you!" Constance snapped looking up at her. "No It can't have either of THEM! It was quite clearly a woman I had with me!"

"are you certain?"

"yes!" she said stubbornly And then Constance blushed crimson and looked very guilty.  
"there you are then." Imogen said triumphantly with a snap of fingers. "you were snogging Miss Bat instead!"

Constance froze. She might have fainted there and then... Imogen giggled.

"don't." But it only made Imogen splutter with laughter. "this isn't funny! Not in the slightest! This is awful! Stop it!" Constance fighting to make herself heard and appalled at why Imogen would be laughing at such a thing.

But that was before she was let in on the joke; Imogen drew enough breath to say "Your face! Oh That was priceless!" before throwing her head back clutching her sides almost in hysterics.

Constance gaped, realisation slowly dawning on her. "You mean-? but you said-!"

"Of course it was me you were kissing! Now who's a silly Hardbroom?"

"Imogen you-! you beast!" Constance shrieked sprang at her, seizing with a pillow and swatted Imogen with it. "I can't believe you did that you crude little-!"

she walloped the giggling Imogen at least five times still ticking her off before the non witch fort back, blocking her attacks with her forearms Constance even muttered the start of a spell but Imogen pounced on her,and batting away odd of magic, tackling the witch to the bed, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

Constance landed with her Head the edge of the mattress with a squark indignation- like Morganna would when Imogen pushed off her lap for using claws- her plaint pooling on the floor. They continued to squabble, Imogen still laughing at the game and constance Doing about as much damage as a duckling but Imogen still made a grab for the pillow on as Constance tried to hit her with it again. One one was on target the other seized HB's wrist clung on as both tried to gain the upper hand, Arms both their heads constance underneath her and Imogen on the point of pitching head first off the bed. Their eyes met, furious brown to mischievous green and Imogen opped for spontaneous Distraction, planting a smacker on her witches lips. The sudden unexpected kiss sent Constance's ever present and now evoked magic haywire. It fizzed across their lips and zipped from her fingers that gripped the pillow. The poor pillow case and all burst with a POOUF and in a shower of feathers that covered the room making them both jump.

"that was completely barbaric." Constance hissed, blowing a feather out of her face, "And uncalled for."

"made you jump . And beside you were going use a spell on me." Imogen panted still grinning, fishing out a feather that was in danger of slipping down the back of her nightie."thats still unfair against a non-witch."

"unfair?! it was to stop you using strength or any rough housing against me and you did that anyway you brute! you deserve to be turned in to a gooseberry or a slug or something equally awful for that so called joke!" 

"I'm almost insulted you fell for it, "Imogen said Pulling back a little with a smirk to look down on her lover's Flushed, out of breath and angry expression."I mean chief wizard has a beard for one thing."

"that wasn't funny!" Constance augured trying and failing to get up. she Pinned by Imogen's nightie rather then Imogen pinned by black dresses for a change. "I am so angry with you! first you wake me up, tease me about kicking me out of bed then scare me half to death with your crude humour!"

"well you already had treat, it was time for a trick or two and you're supposed to be scared on halloween." Imogen reasoned. she took a firmer gentler grip of the witch's wrist and behind Constance's neck and pulled her up, as one might lift a tango partner from a dip as the witch gained her balance enough to scramble up in to a sitting position,

"it's hallows day! Halloween was last night!" constance insisted pushing Imogen off her and folding her arms. she was seething and Had Imogen been a student she most certainly would be in weeks worth of detentions. " there was absolutely no excuse for that. You've made a fool of me and genuinely made me believe I've inadvertently cheated on you like a sordid hussy when we had a lovely moment in the clearing on a night of great importance!"

guilt hit Imogen like a ton of cauldrons at that.

"Oh."

"'oh' indeed."

"right. Constance, I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that. " Imogen said. Sincerely, hold up her hands. "really. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I took it to far."

"you guessed correctly." Constance sniffed hautilily but became a teensy bit less ridged and fiery. "And apology accepted."

"i am sorry." Imogen repeated placing a hand on her arm. it was glared at but not shook off. " and it was fantastic being in the woods with you."

the ice queen melted a little at that. One hand came loose to rub at a temple. "it was, but flattery will get you no where Imogen."

"how can i make it up to you?"

"i'm sure you'll think of something." the witch said sarcastically Slipping her legs back under the blankets, and laid down. "get into bed. I think I could forgive you when i've had some rest."

"I could prove it really was me in the trees?"

"you are not getting around me that easily." Constance scowled.

"understood. I'll be back in a moment," Imogen sighed and reached under her bed, grabbing her trainers and pulled them on her feet before getting up. "But get some sleep and keep the bed warm, hot stuff."

"what- why? Where are you going? You can't just run off and leave me in your bed-" Constance sat up, but Imogen chucked and kissed the older woman's forehead. If Constance was going to transform her into something nasty she would have done so by now.

"I could, but I'm not going out. I just need the loo. Don't wait up."

Constance gaped at being cut off in such away then shrugged, bundling herself in blankets and stubbornly facing the wall as Imogen (quietly amused at the sight of constance in her bed) entered her bathroom and shut the door behind her. She was sure her hair must smell of wood smoke but constance hadn't complained if it had, and the showers at this time would be freezing anyway so skipping that idea she went quickly, washed, gave her teeth a quick clean and wiped away her panda eyes (there were downsides to Miss sporty water proof mascara!) . She couldn't have been more then five minutes but When Imogen returned however, constance's clothes were gone from the chair and the witch had left the bed. She'd made an attempt at sweeping the feathers off the bed and straightening the sheets before leaving but she was still gone, leaving Imogen crest fallen and she flopped on to the bed kicking off her trainers. but before her feelings could evolve to anger, guilt or worry, Constance reappeared in a haze of magic, rubbing her eyes and padded back to bed obvious to the cold floor boards. She flicked her fingers, not in a spell but just in a gesture for Imogen to budge up and she sat down on the mattress.

"I thought you'd gone." Imogen frowned offering up an embrace. Then sneezed. Which meant Cat hairs. A familiar familiar's to be precise. "you went back to your room?

"I had. I couldn't sleep with you running the taps and you were taking too long in the bathroom," the witch snapped butA quick flick of sparks eradicated any fur clung to her before she accepted Imogen's embrace and joined her under the blankets. "And yes. But only to freshen up and leave some food for Morganna. it's to early to start the day according to todays schedule if we don't start till twelve."

"true. But the beds cold now." Imogen sulked trying not to shiver and Wondered if constance would magic her a jumper or fluffy socks, save them both having to get up again.  
"every things cold now. serves you right, you got up first." constance insisted draping an arm over her "And I'm still cross at you."

"why come back then?" Imogen asked. Constance's hair now hung loose, shiny and brushed out. It was Enough to make a mermaid jealous and Imogen tempted fate by running her fingers though it as it spread over the pillow. Constance huffed but didn't turn her in to a toad. Instead she snuggled back up to her, hissing like a angry cat as Imogen's cold feet touched her calfs and returned the favour with her own cold toes.

"are you kicking me out? I'm not playing that game again."

"no, I was just curious." She though of constance's larger empty bed where the witch could have easily get some shut eye undisturbed if she'd wanted too.

"because, my pet, it's nice. This. With you." despite the bad tempter and the want to sleep, constance opened her eyes to share a slither of a smile. "And I didn't feel like writing out a note. "

Imogen inched forward, but constance closed the gap herself. Their kiss this time glowed with warmth, making them both sigh with pleasure with the witch's magic humming slightly. Imogen struggled to think of a time where they'd been like this before. Intimate yes but in a more typically romantic sense rather then sexual?

"See? We can be in the same room overnight without all hell braking loose." She smiled reaching out and Stroked her lover's cheek tenderly. It wasn't just overnight either; they didn't even argue to the extent they used to. Bickering yes, but it wasn't ever as nasty as they once had been toward one constance suddenly had guilty look on her face again.

"...Dearest? about our 'arrangement'...?" Constance said, the mood dipping suddenly like a ship riding a wave.

"what about it?" Imogen asked. Had she said the wrong thing? She must have as suddenly Constance was sitting up and turning away.

" you said earlier, about being sent out of my quarters."

"I was only teasing." Imogen assured her. She knelt up behind the deputy, slipping her arms under the witches bare ones and around her tiny waist.

"yet it's bothering you." Constance said bluntly over her shoulder. "and I feel quite the hypocrite."

Imogen kissed her cheek, chaste but reassuring.

"you have your reasons and its only a bother at two in the morning. I could do without sneaking around a cold spooky castle at that time yes, But we agreed we had to put work and the girls first." Imogen sighed rested her head on the witches shoulder. She wasn't shrugged off. In fact the witch relaxed a little leaning back against her and interlaced their fingers. "We can discuss it in bed. come on, pumpkin. lie back and rest. "

The witch didn't. She didn't do anything for a few moments before she admitted some what out of the blue, "there's another reason I insist on it. I just, i don't sleep very well...I even try and stay busy to put off getting into bed for it's designed purpose."

"oh, like insomnia you mean? and you've never put off getting into bed with me or getting me into your bed do you." Imogen winked, trying to lighten Constance's awkward mood. She succeed in bringing colour to the witch's cheeks again at least and a twinge of smirks.

"its actual other purpose." Constance blushed and repeated, "I don't sleep very well. and before you start suggesting things like warm milk or lavender oils, It isn't so much about falling asleep. I think I've proved I can do that part of bedtime."

"then what do you mean, what is it that makes sleeping hard for you?"

Constance didn't reply at first. She turned her attention to brushing a thumb over the long sleeves of the the non-witch's nightie and Imogen worried she'd pushed too hard to fast. but after a few moments contemplation constance spoke again.

"because bad dreams. Well I suppose you could call them nightmares really. I've had them for a very long time. And I can't get rid of them with magic or potions. They either don't work or too greater risk to try." she answered in almost a mummer. "That's why I normally leave and why I haven't let you stay over night in my room. sometimes it could even unsafe for me to sleep alongside you."

Imogen tried not to gulp aloud. At the hight of ecstasy or even when the witch was extremely pleased with something, her magic was sometimes euphoric like glow strong enough for Imogen to feel on her skin like silk, even enough to make her feel weightless one or twice. But if constance was that powerful, what happened when things went bump in the night she didn't have control and was terrified beyond her wits. She couldn't dwell on it as the witch cleared her throat and facing Imogen over her shoulder, stubbornly continued in her 'teacher' voice, "I'll wake you for one thing- we needn't have two teachers struggling to stay awake in class and relying on wideawke potions- and for another I could hurt you. and even if I don't, I didn't particularly want for you to see me in such disarray... Bed head none withstanding."

Imogen blinked still unsure of what to say. While she was thinking she held constance tighter and kissed her shoulder.

"did you have any last night?" was a stupid question but it was the first thing that came to mind. The witch sighed and nodded not looking at her.

"somewhat. Very mild ones. Not enough to wake me or you clearly so Don't fret about it dear. please. " but Imogen did fret. Even when the witch kissed her fore head and fingers.

"What are they about?"

"i don't to talk about it. And besides it doesn't matter."

"they clearly do if you're having nightmares." Imogen argued. She had a nasty feeling she knew what, or at least who, was the cause of them. There was after all only one woman whose very name struck Constance mute or could make the potions mistress flinch with every word. But the look on constance's face said it wasn't up for discussion, so Imogen gave in for now but not entirely, not wanting to fight or annoy her witch this early. "alright. but you know if you ever change your mind you can always talk to me. about anything. Or Amelia even? Maybe we could find away of stopping them? Sometimes just sharing can help."

But constance just squirmed and avoided the real issue, "I just don't feel ready to share a bed with you-"

"That's alright." Imogen said. She gave the witch a chance to move out of her arms. She didn't move. "Constance, Please don't feel like i'm asking you to do something you'd rather not."

the witch twisted around slightly so were cheek to cheek. They sat there Keeping each other warm in hold. It might have been easy for one to presume the other had drifted off against her if both could see each others eyes were open even if not looking at each other.

"but I rather would."

"pardon?"

"i would rather. And maybe I ort to say, I didn't feel ready instead of don't." Constance said slowly concentrating on her words. She frowned and turned around to face Imogen properly even rejoining their hands. "Last night was accidental yes- but this morning. it wasn't a mistake... Was it?"

"i- I don't think so," Imogen stammered. her heart was suddenly in her throat and she found herself nearly drowning in the deep hopeful eyes looking up at her.

"well neither do I. apart from you making a fool out of me but that's easily remidaded. but besides that It's been..." constance licked her lips trying to think of a way to phrase it but decided she'd been right earlier and finished using the description again, "Nice."

This confession was so simple yet so Heart felt, it would have been no surprise to any one bar constance that Imogen suddenly cupped her strong jaw kissed her, quite passionately for that time in the morning. Imogen felt her lover's magic jolt in surprise again but this time swoon with her as the witch Wrapped her arms around her. It still hung in the air like an end of a song as they broke for air.

"would you care to repeat it?" Imogen said feeling a little giddy. Her heart was practically beating out a tango or a samba and through the night clothes she was sure she could feel constance's heart pounding too. "last night I mean? Staying With me?"

"I would. Very much so. But are you sure?" Constance asked, tucking a strand of Imogen's blonde hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering. "there's still the issue of possibly of injuring you. I don't want you being reckless on my part. are you about certain this?"

"I'd like to at least try and do our best. are you?"

Constance hesitated. Then nodded.

"right then we'll just take things one day at a time." Imogen gulped then said with tactical planning "Whenever you want to sleep with me your welcome to do so. we could Start with maybe Staying together After we've been- you know- 'together'. Or even just sleeping in the same bed a few nights here and there? And when either of us need a bit of space we just say so an go to our own beds ? I mean there's no need to rush things. If it doesn't work out we could possibly just fall back on the arrangement we've got now." That last bit felt a bit of a lie to herself. Personally Imogen felt she was to in love with the brilliant witch for it to be just about the sex and the odd romantic moment anymore. But they had to try. "And as for these nightmares-" she paused to take Constance's hands in her own. "i'm sure we could figure something out between us."

"i'd like that." Constance breathed. Her eyes shone a little and the very air seemed sweeter as The witch lent forward the sealing the deal with a kiss. Imogen tried not to sniffle or tear up but then constance deadpanned just an inch from her. "neither of us snore so at least that's one less thing to worry about."

this ruined the soppiyness of the moment but Imogen felt relieved and wrapped the witch up in a big squezzy tight but not rib crushing cuddly bear hug.

"true! I am however going to ask may I stash a set of clothes and _ in your room." she grinned.

"why?"

"because that way if I am to do the walk of shame down the corridors, I can do it in clean clothes."

Constance rolled her eyes. "why not pack a sleeping bag too and call it a sleepover." Imogen laughed.

And then chuckled to herself about something else enitirly.

"what is it?" constance asked in amusement Kissing her cheek and blonde hair.

"well I just thought. It's Only a few more sleeps till bonfire night." letting her go but crawling On the witch's lap strangling her again. Constance straightened at the new contact taking firm hold of Imogen's waist to hold her upright and in place raising an eyebrow. "I know it's not a traditional magic event but we could still make our own celebrations. Personally I can't think a better way to start putting those plans of bed sharing into action..."

"any excuse for fireworks." Constance agreed her voice husky and suddenly dropped a kiss on Imogen's pulse point making her gasp. "although that does seem a long time to wait. Especially as we didn't celebrate last night in the proper fashion."

"well Miss Hardbroom, we could have a belated halloween celebration now instead if you'd like. "

"we could indeed Miss Drill." she might keep face impassive but Constance's dark gleaming eyes gave away her ideas so Imogen smiled seuductivly at the not so innocent suggestion and shifted forwards, spreading her weight on her knees but mostly in the witch's lap so her body was just flushed with hers and for once she had hight advantage watching her lover intently watching her, Constance's gaze moving up and down her body. The look alone made Imogen heart flip and her body smoulder but there was more to come. Constance bent her neck just to brush her lips across her shoulder and Imogen had to bite her lip a little as her beloved hands moved up her body, fingers fanning out, pausing only for cupping Imogen breasts.

"mmm what did you have in mind?" Imogen asked. she ssstretched up and arched her back, causing her nightie lift a little up her thighs. Constance didn't seem to notice like she should so Imogen tried pressing against the hands and rolling her hips, preening to the touch and trying to increase the pressure. But no sooner had she done so constance removed her hands and slid them down down her

"just a little reminder" Constance said non-cantly, briefly squeezing her backside before ghosting over Imogen's underwear, not indulging the buck of hips and continued her way back Up this time under her nightie soft and gentle, far too gentle and to far from anywhere where Imogen wanted those hands.

"Of what?!" Imogen persisted hating the whimper on her voice so smothered the witch's neck in hot hard kisses instead. she could feel her cheeks getting hotter, her want becoming bothersome, and wondered if Constance was being genuinely tender or just achingly sweet and slow on purpose.

"Oh you know, just that's it's very-" Constance paused held her gaze and smiled that wonderful slow smile "impolite upset a witch!" with that constance was suddenly was tickling her!

"What?! Ha! No! Cons-! Don't you dare-!" but of corse the witch dared, her quick fingers seeking out her ribs without mercy, aided by a spell, and the odd stray feather. "stop! Stop it! Not fair!" Imogen laughed. And squirmed. And wriggled, howling throwing her head back, inavertentyl oping up her neck for attack. She Tried to fight back but couldn't quite manage it, toppling backwards with a yelp still laughing in the witch's lap. Constance didn't relent thou, instead the witch pounced between legs that peddling the air, jerked and kicked the mattress uselessly and caught pray again on her pray, her fingers all over Imogen's skin. For all what Constance had referred to as brute strength Imogen couldn't retaliate. Not when sparkles danced all over her skin Over her knees and thighs, her neck, chest armpits stomach feet and toes seeking out where ever wasn't being tickled and she Honestly believed she might be ticked to death

" Oh-! I can't- gods! stop! PLEASE!"

Only then did the onslaught finally end and Imogen was freed still giggling her chest heaving from the work out as the world came back into focus. not that she could see much of it. Constance was still on all fours atop of her, Her dark hair fell in waves, framed them both and she was all the non-witch could see.

"Happy halloween." Constance said wickedly pinning her lover in place with a grab of wrists above her blonde head on the mattress

"It's- the- first of- november!" Imogen panted, gulping for air. It's very hard to glower at someone what everything aches form laughing. In the part of her mind that was still thinking she thought to Grateful the staff bedrooms were soundproofed or she would have woken someone up. And Very glad she'd nipped to the loo a few minutes ago or else she might have wet herself laughing.

"We didn't to celebrate it very well though did we? And That's for scaring me with your trick or treat caper." Constance chuckled in her ear and kissed her Imogen as though to say she'd won their game.  
And then a kiss on the sharp little nose to annoy her.  
And then again on the lips to claim her prize.  
And then once more with feeling.  
Imogen responded to that one. And kept responding, deepening the kiss. Or tried to, but constance moved down her jaw neck and collar trailing her mouth and tongue.

In pinning her Imogen down Constace had by happy accident forced Imogens hips, the tanned Backside against her up in her lapand as she moved her body was pressing against Imogen's core; Intellectually or not, it made Imogen moan. Constance with a gasp moved to seize the sound with her lips, letting go of her lovers hands.

Though her body felt like jelly Imogen moved her massaging fingers over glowing ivory skin sending constance a shiver, causing a deep rumble sound to form and voice from the back of her throat. More caresses, more magic – the air seemed electric, like a cliché storm was approaching and Constance was it's centre, and more kisses, tongues and teeth on lips Both becoming quite possessive in their actions. But Imogen Melted into them wrapping her legs around her witch, Comfy under her light wight and her rules. Because with rules came the Sweet nothings and every things that the witch told her fumbling with a few buttons of Imogen's night dress her own hips were rocking against Imogen's who tugged on the waistband on her pyjamas. Constance slid out of the trousers and kicked them away. She made A little noise of pleasure as Imogen wiggled out of an her nightie leaving her in just her briefs, not wanting to break kisses only for constance to place wet kisses all over her bare chest, sucking teasing with her mouth and squeezing with her hands, tending to all the skin on show till it was too much for Imogen to take and she had to make it stop rolled them side ways pulling the witch close again so her breasts squashed against the silk that still covered constance's own, Running one hand through constance's hair trying to sip her other down between despite how close they were, a tangle of legs and knickers in the cold air, Giggles groans and gasps and Hands roaming all over, abet a little clumsy. Actually very clumsily.

What had started out as hot and heavy shifted to the students would have dubbed tonsil tennis then slid into Lazy kisses and pecks just kissing until even that became too much like hard work for the witch despite encouragement. Constance made a sound Like a sigh escape her lips against Imogen's, but it might have just been her magic, And she slumped panting almost, letting Imogen cradle her close and when the witch opened eyes a little she seemed in no hurry to stop gazing at Imogen. Not predatorily or in search of anything but just content, even with drooping eyes and messy hair.

"constance Hardbroom you tease." Imogen laughed a little breathless, trying not to feel to put out. Her lips still tingled and felt very swollen after all. "which would your rather sleep or have sex?"

"I want both." Constance said nuzzling her neck, clearly Conflicted. "and you offered prove it really was you in the trees."

"true. But now? Are you sure?"

"it would help me sleep easier knowing." Constance might use the pretty-please-puppy-eyed-expression as much as Imogen relied on it but she could normally succeed in wheedling her own way by voice alone, never mind that trailed almost of its own across Imogen's inner thigh. But Imogen bit her lip and shook her head.

"you need the sleep more then proof I think." she groaned reluctantly lightly swatting the hand away. "Besides It would ruin my ego if you feel asleep while we shagging."

"Language! ... But maybe just an hour? Half? maybe I could just get a bottle of-" Constance started then remembered the lack of supplies of wide awake potion. "Drat. no I can't."

"it gives you headaches anyway." Imogen reminded her. Constance huffed and folded her arms but didn't disagree despite the pout. One that Imogen mocked and then Stole a kiss. "we'll get some sleep now and you can make it up to me then. Right before getting up and ready for breakfast. Gosh I might need that cold shower after all. Oh-?"

Constance frowned. then Kissed her, her spell fingers of her right had pressed to her temple playing with her blond hair, her other on Imogen's stomach. What ever the witch had done it hit the spot with a rush and without the mess. Imogen gasped her whole body tense before feeling complety relaxed given her some relief and enough to leave her very very love drunk. "okay. Wow. That's certainly quick."

"a quick fix." Constance clarified With a yawn. "Don't expect me to use it in bed often. It's trivial and not at all as much fun."

"no but it was- nice. It'll do. For now. Thank you." Imogen babbled gratefully. "now, Sleep? sleep seems good."  
"sleep...may I stay?" Constance asked very quietly her arm circled Imogen's waist and Clung to her as if to be sent to her own room again meant they'd never see each over again.  
Imogen was very glad she nodded. Constance's beaming smile was beautiful; and easily worth an exploded pillow, the pent up tension and fighting with her for the blankets for rest of term for. Speaking of fights and exploded pillows, with another point of HB's spell fingers they were lifted and lowered right way around on the mattress. Constance stretched her length out in the near centre of the bed claiming the pillow, while Imogen wriggled down the bed and snuggled in to her side, claiming a bosom for a pillow instead; as the bed was made around them and their discarded night clothes folded neatly on the chair. even the feathers whisked away by a breeze twirled and vanished so Imogen wouldn't be finding them here there and bloody everywhere forever more. The sheets tucking them back in with a wordless command, Imogen Once again feeling warm cosy and worn out as she had last night and the magic must had used up what little energy Constance have had left as Not even caring about the dead weight on top of her, deep brown eye fluttered shut.

"i thought you said-" she stirred, as Imogen undid the purple silk of her shirt.

"I don't want buttons indents on my face." Imogen reasoned, folding the material aside and lieing back down so they were skin to skin, slipping a hand under the silk purely to keep her hands warm, honest. They lay breathing evening and heart rates slowing trying to sleep, not really Listening to the noise of the woods and getting used to each others presence Nearly naked bodies together and bare legs entangled, unknowingly in a reverse of the position they'd first fallen asleep together in.

"i've Never see you this sleepy." Imogen mused still babbling, her fingers tracing in silly patterns on the witches skin, with no real purpose other than simply touch and stroke Cello curves of the hour glass figure; Until constance seized her hand, interlaced their fingers and held her still. "tired yes occasionally, but You are cute when you're cranky."  
"I'm not. I'm a strict potions teacher, I don't do cute," Constance mumbled. "go to sleep, pet."

"I've thought of a second condition by the way." Imogen said suddenly and sat up again, a little her weight on her elbows. "a heathy Breakfast in bed and 'us' time. In either order. But spoiling each other very much."

Constance didn't reply.

"Constance? you get that dear?" Imogen asked and Kissed her on the nose, just to be annoying.

" 'GEN!" Constance growled, screwing up her face. "yes, yes i heard you first time! Sound's wonderful but first..." she trailed off. To be dropping letters and grammar like that, the witch must be desperately in need of sleep so Imogen chuckled and finally let Constance have her lie in and pulling the blankets up higher over her own head and up to the witches shoulders, settled back down as well. For extra snugness Constance's arms Slid around her lover, cuddling her close and Imogen began to drift off to the sound of Constance's heartbeat through the silk, her long fingers in her short hair.

"even if that is two conditions." The witch complained. Or Imogen thought she did, but she might have been dreaming. In her dreams the Bed turned into broomstick which in turn turned to the memory of the flight home, as both non-witch and sorceress fell asleep Safe in each others arms, against the rising dawn, in the Calm and peaceful castle...

But then three minutes later the snooze alarm went off again.

_FIN_

A/N this was Written for Witch-in-a-bonnet/fairly odd new Yorker as promised like forever ago as part of a giveaway I still have to complete although not quite the pillow talk you asked for sorry- it kinda ran away on its own accord. Blame kiwi/crocus for the tickling. But I think very cranky Constance and cuddles are my favourite new thing to write. Thanks for reading feed back apricating and aslways will slowly be editing grammer errrors :D


End file.
